


Straight A Student

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time, M/M, Male parts referred as female, Mentions of Past Jesse/Genji, Micropenis, Mild emotional manipulation, Older Jesse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Professor McCree, Sex for Favors, Slut Shaming, Teacher/Student, Younger Hanzo, college student Hanzo, light dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: Hanzo had believed that a class on American History would be easy to ace. Little did he know that Professor McCree took his job very seriously, and the class proved to be a lot more challenging than Hanzo had hoped. To keep his freedom, Hanzo needs to maintain a 4.0 GPA - but he's running out of time and running out of options. Can he convince Professor McCree to give him some extra credit?





	Straight A Student

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thanks to my beautiful Banana Butt Stuff (https://bananabuttstuff.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading this for me! I had hoped to get this out for my birthday, but I was a week late on finishing it, oops!
> 
> Additional note: PLEASE make sure you've read the tags before continuing. If I have missed a tag, please let me know (politely) and I will add it in. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

“How in the  _ hell _ did you pass American History with an A, when  _ I’m _ barely getting a B!” Hanzo sat slumped on his brother’s bed, an incredulous look marring his imperious features. The elder Shimada had his book bag at his feet and a folder held between his hands, opened as he stared at the papers inside with a clearly labeled red B on its face. A ten page paper on the American Civil War, and the Professor had the  _ gall  _ to give him a B!

Lying behind his brother on the small dormitory bed, Genji had his head propped up on two pillows, the latest issue of the Spawn comic book between his hands. Opposite to his brother, Genji had cut his hair short and dyed it a garish shade of green, and his clothes had holes in them despite being brand-name and brand-new. The younger gave a shrug, “I don’t know, maybe you shouldn’t assume I’m not capable of getting an A,” he returned in a sour tone that spoke of being tired of his elder’s patronizing.

Hanzo scowled down at the papers and flipped the folder closed, tossing it to the floor with a defeated grunt, “I don’t mean it like that. If it were an Art or a Language Arts class I wouldn’t be so confused. But I spent  _ weeks _ doing research on that paper, it was flawless. You barely spend two hours on a paper, so excuse me if I’m confused as to how you passed McCree’s class with such a high mark when I’m struggling for a B.”

The younger brother smirked as he flipped his page, then chuckled, “To be fair, I got a C-,” Genji admitted nonchalantly and glanced up to see his elder do a double-take. Genji flashed Hanzo a toothy grin.

“How! Did you fake your report card? Father will be furious,” Hanzo started in but Genji raised his hand to stop the other.

“Nope. By all official records I got an A. I suppose if one were to look closely they might see I got low marks through the semester until the very end.” He flipped the page again and couldn’t help the smirk as he felt Hanzo’s questioning glower burning into his skin, “Granted, Professor McCree was more than happy to give me a  _ lot _ of extra credit for some…extracurricular activities.”

Hanzo frowned. His professor has said nothing about extra credit or ways to help his grade – in fact the man had stated clearly at the start of his class that there would be  _ no _ extra credit. So how did…

Genji’s salacious grin hit Hanzo all at once and he gawked at the younger, “Are you telling me you  _ fucked _ him for extra credit?” The elder would be concerned for the volume of his voice if he thought anyone else in the dorms spoke Japanese. As it stood, it was a rare language on campus.

Genji’s laugh was loud and breathy, his grin getting wider, “A few times. What, don’t give me that look brother! It’s not like he’s some fat old man. Jesse’s surprisingly hot for a Professor, so spending a few afternoons warming his cock was an easy-“

“I do  _ not _ need details!” Hanzo barked sharply, “I should have figured.” He paused after a moment and blinked as he realized, “Did you call him  _ Jesse _ ?”

The younger scoffed, “He has a first name you know.”

“I wasn’t aware you two were on a  _ first name _ basis…” Hanzo grouched.

“I mean, once you’ve had a man’s cock in your mouth-“

“GENJI!”

“ _ You asked! _ ”

“I did not!”

“Did too!”

Hanzo growled and stood up quickly, “You are  _ so _ immature!”

The younger was laughing so hard his comic lay forgotten on his chest, “You’re the one who can’t handle a few inappropriate jokes. Loosen up a little brother, you were asking how I got an A and I told you.”

Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his scowl deepening, “How many good grades have you gotten that way?” he wondered sarcastically, “Are all American Professors so easily solicited?”

Genji rolled his eyes again, “Just McCree. I asked and he agreed. I saw how he’d been looking at me, he’s got a thing for Asians I think. He went real crazy when I started going off in Japanese.”

“I don’t need details!” the elder pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned, “And there’s no way in hell I’m soliciting myself to that hairy cowman. I don’t even see how he has a degree to be teaching, he speaks like one of those Southern…hacks.”

“Hick. I think the word you’re looking for is hick. And no, he doesn’t. He’s actually really smart, our school doesn’t just hire anyone off the street. Jesse’s one of the top Historians for American Culture. Maybe if you stopped thinking so low of anyone who doesn’t have a tree up their ass like you do, you’d see that.”

“Are you actually taking offense to this?” Hanzo snorted and knelt down to gather his folder and slid it back into his bag, “And what American Culture, eating hotdogs and yelling at sports on the TV?”

Genji’s smirk was mirthless, “Maybe that’s why you’re only getting a B.”

“Enough. I’ve got studying to do,” the elder grunted, “I’d say you do too, but that’s not likely to happen.”

Genji just shook his head, “One of these days, brother…”

* * *

Hanzo had hoped to glean some insight from his brother. Something he had been missing that would help him get the A he needed. He could not afford anything less than perfection – not with his father watching him like a hawk. Genji could get away with B’s and C’s, but Hanzo would be shipped back to Japan and back under Sojiro Shimada’s thumb if there was even a hint of trouble.

It was why he had taken American History to begin with, such an easy class that even Genji had gotten an A. Of course, that was before he knew his brother’s secret, but it didn’t change the fact. There had to be a reason he was missing the target, and Hanzo  _ never _ missed his target.

The following day he waited patiently in the lecture hall through Professor McCree’s lesson. He took notes as he always did, marked the sections to reread in his textbook, and assured himself that he missed nothing important while trying not to fall asleep while the man droned on about  _ horses _ of all things. When the lecture ended, everyone around him gathered their belongings and stood to amble out of the room, clearing the hall for the next lecture.

Down the steps to the floor of the room, Professor Jesse McCree had settled at his desk and chewed idly at a pen while he looked over an essay from a larger stack at his elbow. As Hanzo approached he took in the man more fully, the wide set of his shoulders and square of his jaw covered in a barely-tamed goatee, long russet-brown hair pulled back in a lazy tie, and a pair of glasses sitting on a nose that had been broken at least once in his life. Hanzo had noticed the prosthetic on his left arm before, but only upon such a close inspection did he notice the skull shaped plating over the forearm.

Professor McCree didn’t look up until Hanzo stood squarely in front of his desk, waiting for the other students to clear out around him. The man looked Hanzo up and down once, settling on the man’s piercing glower utterly unaffected, “How can I help you?” he drawled as he sat back in his wooden chair with a loud squeak.

Hanzo lifted the folder in his hand and dropped it heavily on the man’s desk with a snap, “Why did I only get a B on my essay?” he demanded.

McCree gave him a flat look, raising one overly-bushy brow, “Now Darlin, I graded over a hundred of those essays. Do you really expect me to remember why I gave each one the grade I did?” He reached out with a large paw, the flesh one, and picked up the folder, flipping it open to pull the essay out, “An’ for that fact, why are you gettin’ on my ass about a B?”

“Because that essay deserved an A!” Hanzo stated firmly, “It met every criteria, went over every required angle, met the required length-“

“Yeah, you spouted out a bunch ‘a stuff from the books and research. Somethin’ anyone with a computer could do,” he flipped a few pages as he skimmed over the essay, “You’re lackin’ any signs of consideration for the deeper matters though. For instance, how did the battle effect the American people? What drove them to act the way they did?”

“That’s in there! The battle damaged several miles of land and left hundreds dead, they acted because the Indians were on land they perceived as theirs!”

“Again,” McCree sighed and set the essay down before dropping back in his seat with a loud creak, “That’s just cold facts siphoned out of research. Did you stop to consider the fact that the land that was damaged was fertile farmland? Because the battle itself stretched on over a few weeks, it thinned the food supply for nearby towns for over a year. It drove further propaganda against the Indians through word-of-mouth when people were forced to fight. Most regular folks were indifferent to the Native Americans until the military came around and made it sound like Indians were a direct threat to their food and family.”

“I…that was not in any of the documentation. Not the textbooks, or the research,” Hanzo was quick to snap.

“It was in the lecture clear as day when I went over where the battle took place. I pointed out that the American Military staged the attack to happen on farmland to make it look like the Indians were trying to assault their food supply. But, I suppose you just focused on the hard facts like everyone else. Hard dates. When the attack was, how long it lasted, who the generals were, and how many troops there were, yadda yadda.”

Hanzo swallowed as he reached out to pick up his essay, brow furrowing.

“Now I’m not here to say your paper was bad. S’why I gave you a B. But Darlin, History is a lot more ‘n cold facts. You think Professor Akande would give you an A just for spoutin’ out a few parroted facts?”

“A few parroted…! I did considerable research for this paper.”

“Hmm…” McCree lifted his hand and chewed on the end of his pen again, watching Hanzo, “I tell you what, how about you come by my office tomorrow at five thirty and you and I can go over this essay together. I got a class startin’ in ten minutes so I can’t exactly get hands-on here.”

The phrase sparked annoyance in Hanzo’s belly. He glanced at the students already waiting in the seats around the room, chatting among themselves. He lowered his voice and leaned in close, “What, so you can give me the same offer you gave my brother?” he hissed quietly.

McCree looked entirely confused, blinking slowly, “Uhh?”

“You  _ fucked _ my brother,” he snarled quietly.

The Professor snorted in annoyance, leaning forward and furrowing his brows, “Now listen here, I’ve been with quite a few people. I don’ quite like what you’re insinuatin’ and my patience only goes so far.” There was something cold and angry in his eyes that made Hanzo almost reconsider.

Almost.

“You fucked Genji for an A.”

Suddenly the angry clouds broke from around McCree’s gaze and he seemed to click something into place. “Oh, you’re Genji’s brother? Huh, don’ much see the resemblance. Naw that was a  _ one-time _ offer. I’m only interested in nice folk who don’t come chargin’ at me like a ragin’ bull an’ accusin’ me o’ this ‘n that. So. The offer stands, you can come during my office hours and discuss your  _ paper _ in detail so we can figure out your grade, or you swallow some of that pride o’ yours and take the grade I gave you.”

Hanzo felt fury bubbling in his chest from the quick-fire insults thrown at him. He grabbed his folder and scoffed loudly as he turned and stormed for the door.

“Oh an’ Hanzo?” McCree called, the other turning to shoot a glare over his shoulder. The Professor’s smirk was wicked and sharp, “Say hi to Genji for me, would ya?” he winked.

Hanzo slammed the door on his way out of the classroom.

* * *

Hanzo paced his empty dorm room the following afternoon. His roommate was off somewhere, he didn’t care where. The pair had a mutual agreement of silence unless necessary, neither of them the social type. It was one of the nice things about being away from home.

Home…

Japan was a long way from New Mexico. A long way from Sojiro’s watchful eye and overbearing nature, a whole ocean between Hanzo and his damned cage. It had taken him  _ months _ of begging to convince his father to let him attend an American college, to give him some time to see the world. Sojiro had approved only when Hanzo promised that he would come back if ( _ when _ , Sojiro had insisted with a malicious twist of his lips) his grades slipped.

Now he was in America, free at last but that shadow still hung behind him. He got to enjoy things he never had in Japan, but only to a degree. He had no time for parties or frivolities like Genji did. He was allowed to eat lunch out in the park, to attend street fairs on weekend mornings, and to buy the sweet candies that had been banned in the Shimada household.

He couldn’t give up his freedom because of one asshole Professor who was too busy looking at the what-ifs of the past instead of the hard facts. He needed to ensure that he got his perfect marks no matter what happened. Thanks to his brother, however, he now had a clue as to McCree’s weaknesses.

And for that, Hanzo had a secret weapon…and a secret shame.

It had been Genji’s idea the year before. Hanzo’s first Halloween in America, the chance to get a whole bag full of those sweet chocolates and candies that Hanzo was so addicted to. All he had to do was dress up in a silly costume, and his brother agreed to wear a matching one.

It would be  _ fun _ Genji insisted, it would make all the Americans laugh, and everyone else would be dressed up in a silly costume too.

Of course his brother picked something so  _ outrageous _ that Hanzo had initially refused. It wasn’t until Genji had begged him and gotten a few drinks into the elder that he’d relented.

Americans had such a narrow view on Japanese culture. He complained these thoughts while he adjusted the mini-skirt of his magical girl costume. Genji helped with the bow at his back, leaving his midriff exposed.

“Oh come off it Hanzo,” Genji had told him, “We look adorable, we’ll be the center of attention!”

That had been exactly what Hanzo was afraid of.

Hanzo stared at himself in the tall mirror next to his bed, his cheeks bright red as he considered what he was about to do for the sake of his own freedom. Reflected in front of him was his Halloween costume, though it was far from scary. A pristine white sailor-suit with a deep V-neck and a blue collar – stretched tight over his wide chest and cut off just below the bottom of his pecs. His pleated skirt was the same deep navy blue of his collar, cut off just above mid-thigh and leaving several inches of exposed skin to his knees. Below his knees were white shiny-plastic high-heeled boots with little blue bows down the front. He looked  _ ridiculous _ , but he had to hope that his idea would work. Perhaps he wasn’t as pretty or amiable as his brother, but he didn’t need to be.

He reached up to take his hair, long and black, reaching down to the middle of his back, and pulled it into big, loose braids to hang over one shoulder.

He checked the time on the clock over his door. Four forty-five.

He pulled the long gray duster coat from the hook next to the mirror and pulled it on. It covered him from his shoulders to his ankles, leaving only the top of his pointed boots visible. Hanzo took a deep breath and prayed that this worked.

* * *

Hanzo knocked on the heavy wooden door of Professor McCree’s office at five twenty-five. Crossing the campus had been a short-lived nightmare of avoiding eye-contact and heavy foot-traffic to avoid any suspicion. What was worse was that his nervousness had his skin crawling with a mixture of sensations, his mind unsure of what exactly to focus on.

From inside he heard the lazy, familiar drawl, “C’mon in. Door’s unlocked.”

He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside.

Hanzo wasn’t sure what he had been expecting Professor McCree’s office to be. However a warm, traditional space did seem to fit the man’s persona. The walls were paneled with dark wood, matching the book-shelves and the heavy desk off to the side. There was a window directly across from the door with a sheer white curtain to hide the outside world without disrupting the flow of  warm  afternoon sunlight. Books lined the shelves of the walls, along with displays of interesting looking baubles and trinkets,  many of them Native American in appearance.

There were two chairs with wine-red upholstery settled in front of the desk, and a matching couch set against the opposite wall. Hanzo approached the two chairs hesitantly, shrugging his bag off his shoulder into one  of the cushions, the click of his heels muffled entirely by the cream carpet beneath them.

Professor McCree was hunched over his desk, scribbling something while the other moved, having not looked up, “Be with you in a second,” he muttered while Hanzo looked around the room, “Just need to finish this up.”

Hanzo nodded and reached up to push his hands into the deep pockets of his jacket, feeling the white gloves inside that would reach up to his elbows. He let his feet carry him to a nearby shelf where he looked over several books of varying sizes. There was a long section of books where there was no title on the spines. Curious,  he reached out and plucked one up, finding no title on the cover or first few blank pages. Flipping to the middle of the book he found journal pages that seemed to have been scanned from another source, elegant cursive that he couldn’t read filling page after page.

“Journals,” McCree said from behind him, having glanced up from his work, “Usually kept by the women,  sometimes the men too. Gives good insight on what was actually happenin’ during those times. I’ve been collecting those for years.”

Hanzo skimmed the dates at the top of different pages, all around the years of 1856-1860. Finally he closed the journal and returned it to the shelf.

McCree seemed to finish whatever he was working on, sliding the papers aside before he sat back in his leather chair and looked Hanzo up and down with a curious quirk on his brow, “Bit warm for such a big coat.”

“I…” Hanzo tried to hold back the heat creeping up on his cheeks, “I came to discuss my grade.”

“I know. Well, go ahead then. Sit on down. Now, I took the liberty of lookin’ over your notes…” McCree reached over to the side of his desk opposite the monitor  glowing in front of him, rummaging through a few papers until he pulled out a folder. “You’re a good student, straight A’s.”

“Yes…except for this class,” Hanzo scoffed, “I cannot ruin my GPA over this one class.”

McCree sighed heavily as he opened the folder and scanned over the notes inside, then sighed and looked up at Hanzo, “You’re lacking an understanding for the deeper things that went on in  the past. You look at numbers and statistics, you’re not lookin’ at the folks behind them.”

Hanzo frowned and turned his eyes aside, “History is about knowing the bigger picture than the finer details.”

“It’s the finer details that make the bigger picture. Now don’t get me wrong, I get that you know plenty of facts and you work hard. You’re also not American. But lemme ask you this. I know a few things from Genji, and you come from a pretty interesting family. Do you love Japan?”

The younger blinked owlishly, “Of course I do.”

“Well, Darlin, I love America. I take it for the good and the bad. S’why I worked so hard to get where I am. Everyone does what they do for a reason. I don’t like believin’ anyone is just good ‘er bad. It’s the  _ little details _ that make up the bigger picture,” McCree smiles, and it was gentle and warm and softened the lines around his eyes in a way that had Hanzo staring, “See?”

“I…” Hanzo swallowed, “I suppose.”

“And as for what you tried to pin me with yesterday… What Genji an’ I did was between two  _ consenting adults _ , y’hear me? You think I gave your brother an A because we had a bit of fun foolin’ around after hours, you’re pretty far off the mark. I told Genji the same thing I’ll tell you now: you ace your final, an’ I’ll see you get an A in the class. Genji studied with me once a week so I could help him understand what I was lookin’ for, an’ he did the rest by himself.”

“I cannot afford to run a risk, Professor,” Hanzo stated sharply, “I cannot afford less than absolute perfection. I work so hard to stay here, and if you deem that I have not ‘aced’ your final I…” he growled in frustration, “I came to make an offer for you…”

“Darlin, I already told you that me ‘n Genji didn’t work that way.”

“No,” Hanzo stood slowly and let the buttons on his jacket pluck free one after the other, slowly. He pulled the gloves from his pocket before letting the jacket slip heavily to the chair behind him, and he didn’t miss the way McCree’s jaw hung and his eyes went wide. “I came to make an offer for… _ extra credit,”  _ Hanzo slowly made his way around the big desk as he pulled the gloves on and watched McCree’s eyes slide down his figure.

It was oddly satisfying to see someone so utterly  _ taken _ by his appearance. It gave him a surge of confidence and…something else. He took hold of that confidence and stepped closer to McCree’s chair, let the tips of his fingers slide over the lacquered wood of the desk, “You look surprised…”

McCree reached out and put two fingers on Hanzo’s chest to stop his advance, then slowly backed his chair up, “Now hang on. Hanzo, I don’t work like that I told you…”

The sudden defiance in the man’s eyes gave Hanzo pause, a surge of uncertainty curling in his belly, “Do you not find me appealing?”

“ _ Fuck _ , of course I… do just…” the Professor reached up and yanked the glasses off his face, tossing them on the desk before scrubbing his face, “I’m not gonna fuck you for a grade. Don’t matter how pretty you are.”

Hanzo let out a low hum, watching as McCree kept his eyes hidden behind one very large hand, “And what if…it wasn’t for a grade. What if I just do this as my personal way of  _ thanking _ you for…reconsidering my grade?” He slipped forward and lowered himself onto his knees, reaching up to run his hands over the top of the man’s jeaned thighs and delighted in the way the man jumped beneath him. The hand over McCree’s eyes pulled away and he stared down with wide eyes at the man now between his legs.

“Hanzo,” McCree’s voice was breathy and stunned, “Darlin, I don’t—“ his voice caught again as the younger shifted and worked his hands slowly inward. He  _ felt _ the man’s cock in his pants, engorging beneath the jeans. It was a lot  _ bigger _ than Hanzo had been anticipating, and it stirred a distant hunger in his belly.

“Don’t what?” Hanzo kept his voice light and soft, leaned down and pressed his cheek to the inside of McCree’s jeans, feeling the tip of the man’s dick press lightly against his cheek. He smirked when he felt the man twitch, “Please may I?”

He saw the moment McCree shattered at the word please. A dozen or more emotions flickered over the man’s face all at once before settling on shameful defeat and  _ hunger. _ “F…Fine Darlin,” he panted, his breath nearly punched out from his chest as he reached up to fumble with the bright brass belt-buckle at the front of his pants. Hanzo noted the letters PROF emblazoned on the face of the buckle before it pulled away with a click, and the button and zipper were being opened, “Fuckin’ fine. I trust you won’t tell no one…”

There was nothing to actually say that Hanzo wouldn’t go report the incident other than his own pride at admitting he was trading sex for a grade. However the shame of his father finding out was more than enough to buy his silence for an eternity. His mind flickered over all the dirty books and pornography he had read and watched (and would forever deny) before he murmured, “I can think of a few ways for you to keep me quiet…” he smirked.

McCree groaned long and low, “Fuckin’ Christ…” he panted. His hand dove into his pants and with a few awkward moves he pulled himself free.

Hanzo tried to keep his composure as he came face-to-face with an actual cock. Panic spiked in his chest briefly as he shoved down the voice in his head reminding him that he had no idea what he was doing. Being so far under his father’s thumb all his life had meant Hanzo had never had a chance to explore his sexuality beyond passing fantasies. He’d never even had a proper kiss with a man.

However he reminded himself that he couldn’t let McCree know any of that. He couldn’t do anything to jeopardize his mission.

He reached out and pulled one of his gloves off before he took McCree’s cock in hand. Excitement coiled low in his gut as he felt the hot, heavy,  _ fat _ cock filling his palm, standing proud. Allowing himself a moment of curious exploration he pulled down, watching the foreskin slide down and expose the plump red tip beneath, the head twitching under his scrutiny.

Hanzo felt his own cock stiffening beneath his skirt and thought about the massive size difference between the two of them. Alongside the shame that fluttered through him was another pulse of excitement as he realized suddenly that he  _ wanted _ that man’s dick in his mouth. Thoughts of the taste and feel of that fat cock filling his mouth gave him the courage he needed to lean forward and pull the man closer, pressing his lips to the tip in a lazy kiss.

The man above him let out a short little sound, his thighs tensing tight beneath Hanzo’s free hand as he let his tongue flick out and taste the head, ran along the glans and felt the skin twitching beneath him. Curious, he slid the tip of his tongue lower and worked it beneath the foreskin, was met with the heady taste of sweat and something tangy, altogether as unpleasant as it was erotic. He heard McCree let out a grunt over him, “Sweet Mary ‘n Joseph, yer a wicked little tease…”

The comment was enough encouragement to tell Hanzo that he was selling the act well enough. He remembered the hand holding the man’s cock when he felt it twitch in his palm, realized that he was too focused on one action and focused on moving his hand up and down. It was dry, the slide short and aborted as he didn’t want to make anything unpleasant for his partner as he closed his eyes and laved his attention over the pulsing tip. His tongue worked into the foreskin eagerly again, seeking out that earthy, musky taste before he got the first few pearls of pre bubbling along his tongue.

Finally he dredged up the courage to take more into his mouth, venturing lower and feeling man’s length slowly press along his tongue. It felt so strange to have another man in his mouth, to feel the skin twitching and the blood pulsing, so hot against his tongue. As he ducked down he got breaths of the man’s scent, the same one he had been tasting and it was enough to drive that excitement and lust inside of him.

“Fuckin’ hell Sweetness, you know how to treat a man,” McCree was panting above him. A large, warm hand pressed lightly to the back of Hanzo’s head. There was no pressure or force, but he felt gentle fingers weaving into his hair and rubbing his scalp, sending tingles down his spine as he chased the man’s musk in both taste and scent, each new burst making his cock get a little more eager.

He could get used to this, Hanzo thought shamefully as he dipped down and felt the man’s tip press to the back of his throat, nowhere near the base. He felt his gag reflex give him warning, but he wanted  _ more _ . He let himself wonder what it would feel like to have his throat stretched  _ wide _ by this man.

“You want me to make it easier?” McCree’s voice was thick, drawing Hanzo’s attention up to him. They locked eyes, the tip of the man’s dick still between Hanzo’s lips. He must have seen something he liked because he stood slowly and Hanzo had to sit more upright, stretching his neck up to keep the man’s prick in his mouth. He didn’t want to give it up now that he had it… “Fuck you’re hungry for it, aren’t ya?”

Hanzo couldn’t help the needy little whine that escaped his throat, the idea of  _ playing a part _ slipping away as he lost himself to the real-life fantasy he was getting.

“Easy now. Relax for me, yer all tense…”The man’s accent was getting thicker, his breathing heavier. “Tip yer head, just like that Darlin’. Good…”

He pushed gently and Hanzo’s mouth filled with the man’s cock, opening his jaw wide to accommodate. McCree gave a few gentle pushes, the head of his cock barely brushing the back of Hanzo’s throat, then on one final slow thrust, stretched the muscles around him. Hanzo had to swallow down the panic that spiked in his chest, holding onto the desire and lust as he pushed his head up and took more of the man in.

It only took a few seconds before he had to pull back for air, panting hard, but as he looked up he saw McCree grinning down at him with a predatory hunger, “Yer throat bulges out real nice when I do that, Darlin’. Think you can take more?”

_ Yes _ . Hanzo wanted to beg for it, but he also didn’t want to take his mouth off the dick in his mouth.

“Goddamn yer such a good lil’ cock slut. Never would have thought so normally,” McCree grinned and pushed his hips forward, Hanzo’s eyes going wide as his throat was filled up once more. He pushed up as the man above him pushed down and he felt his throat  _ aching _ along with his jaw. He felt like he had so much in his mouth and yet he could tell there was still so much more before he had it all.

He  _ wanted _ it all.

“Stay still for me, just relax…” McCree’s voice was slow and saccharine while his hands gently pulled Hanzo away long enough for the younger to get a few gulps of air. “Stay just like that…” he hummed as he pushed his hips down at the same time he pulled Hanzo’s head up, filling the man’s greedy throat even deeper. “Fuck yes,” he panted, “Just like that…”

The pace started slow, working Hanzo deeper with each downward thrust, those big hands digging into his hair and pulling him further. McCree worked until Hanzo felt himself choking, his airway cut off too long and suddenly he was given respite to breathe, just long enough to get his head back before he was being fucked into again.

Hanzo felt like a doll. Some plaything being used while he had no will of his own. He knew he could pull away, but he didn’t want to. He loved the sensation of being used, of having no control. He wondered what it would be like to…

His hands had fallen to his sides, one of them  coming to the front of his skirt to rub where there was barely even a bump, where his aching cock was trapped beneath layers of cloth and lace. With his eyes staring up at McCree’s face and the taste and feel of a cock spearing his throat wide, he rubbed at the tip of his cock in desperate little swirls, his lust mounting with each renewed thrust.

Suddenly Hanzo was given a moment to breathe, a glint in McCree’s eyes telling him to get a good lungful. Suddenly he was pulled forward sharply, the man’s cock sinking down to the root and filling his throat. His nose buried into a thick tangle of brown and he felt the man’s heavy balls resting on his chin and the base of the man’s dick stretching his lips.

He was held there, not trying to move. Desperate, he swallowed around the length in his throat and he heard McCree swear sharply above him.

Then he was pulled away, given reprieve for a few breaths while his throat burned in protest of his actions. His hand had started rubbing his cockhead desperately, the sensation crawling through him subdued but oh so sweet. There was a sense of triumph as he licked delicately at McCree’s twitching tip.

“Not everyday someone’s able to take the whole goddamn thing…” he panted, “Fuck me, look at those pretty lips…” he reached a hand down and gently took Hanzo’s jaw, tipping his chin up, “I can’t decide if I want to put a load down your throat or be patient. Not as young as I used to be but holy hell I wish I was.”

He pulled Hanzo up, helping the man to his feet, “Can I get a taste of those pretty lips?”

Hanzo’s throat felt too wrecked for words, and his mind was nothing but a static mess of want. He nodded minutely and soon found the larger man leaning down. He had believed he would dislike the feel of rough facial hair against his skin, but the counterpoint of soft lips over his own and the man’s rough beard had him arching up for more.

A tongue pushed into his mouth as Hanzo was tipped back, big hands sliding down to grope and grab two handfuls of his ass, sending sparks of want flickering up his spine. His own hands shot up to hold onto the man’s wide shoulders, grounding himself as he was suddenly lifted and pushed down onto the desk. It was hard against his back, but the discomfort was minimal to the feel of another body over his, bigger, stronger, hotter. He moaned into the man’s mouth and licked at the tongue exploring his teeth.

His legs spread on their own, moving to accommodate McCree’s wider body, clenching his thighs and tugging the man so he could feel the hot press of his cock against him. However the larger man suddenly paused, then slowly rolled his hips and Hanzo arched his back.

The tongue in his mouth retreated and their kiss broke with Hanzo chasing after it. “Hold on, Darlin,” McCree’s voice was still honey sweet, but edged in something that Hanzo didn’t want to decipher. The man’s eyes drifted down Hanzo’s figure like a lover’s caress, settling on the skirt, “You’re not…” his eyes flicked back up to the younger man’s, concern etched in the lines around his eyes.

Hanzo felt his cheeks heating up again, shame filling his chest. With his throat still raw and sore he didn’t have the energy to tell McCree how much he wanted it, how desperate he had quickly become. Instead he turned his eyes away, to the curtained window, while his hands slipped down his own body to the hem of his skirt. He didn’t realize until that moment that his hands were shaking, afraid to expose the shame that only he knew.

He lifted his skirt and revealed the sight beneath, pretty pink lacey panties with a bow on the front, the front of them stained dark with the wetness from the tip of his tiny cock. Barely two inches long and a finger thick, it remained decidedly trapped beneath his undergarment with barely a hint of its existence.

With his gaze still turned away, Hanzo waited for the laughter. He’d endured so many nightmares of the laughter that he would hear when someone saw him. He’d resigned himself to be forever without a partner, it wouldn’t be fair, and he never would have shown himself had he not been so desperate. His dignity or his freedom, he reminded himself as he grit his teeth.

“Easy now, Darlin’,” the soft words were soothing as big, calloused hands ran up the outside of Hanzo’s thighs, “You look like you’re ready to cry…” McCree leaned over and stretched up enough to press kisses to the divot between Hanzo’s pecs, humming a low sound, “You got nothin’ to be ashamed of.”

Hanzo had no proper response save for a derisive snort. Just as he worried that he had broken their mood, however, McCree was standing back up. His hands had travelled up the length of his thighs, fingers hooking into the panties to pull at them lightly, “Yer pretty cute, y’know that? Even without the getup, yer real cute. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you before.”

McCree was leaning back down, his hips pulling away as his hands slid the panties down over his thighs and boots, then completely off. It left Hanzo’s cock standing pathetic in a thatch of dark hair, his balls equally tiny beneath it. The bigger man  examined it for a moment, then reached back and rolled  his chair back towards him. He sat down with Hanzo in front of him, thighs spread, and the younger man pulled himself up onto his elbows.

“Relax Darlin,” McCree hummed and pressed a kiss to the soft, sensitive inside of Hanzo’s thigh, “I know how to work a clit real nice…” Mischief glinted in the man’s eyes, and Hanzo felt a renewed swell of shame and helplessness, quickly chased by lust.

Suddenly McCree was leaning forward, licking his tongue over the tip of Hanzo’s cock. A shock of pleasure ripped up his spine, so unused to being touched, even by himself. The tongue was quickly replaced with lips wrapping around him, sucking down to the root and flicking the tip with that wicked tongue again. A moan ripped its way out of Hanzo’s throat, his arms giving in so he thumped back onto the desk.

McCree pulled off with a hum, “That’s the sound I like to hear,” he mused, “Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you. Nice thing about a cute little clitty like this is that it’ll be real satisfyin’ to see you squirt. Get you to loosen up a bit before I take you for a ride…”

The words should have been derogatory, they inflamed the shame inside of him, made him want to curl up and cry, and yet he couldn’t deny that he found the words equally as hot. Helplessly he spread his legs, giving better access.

The next time McCree swallowed down all of Hanzo’s cock, he dipped his chin down and pulled the balls into his mouth as well, causing Hanzo to wail out as a static mess of pleasure crawled through his body. He tensed up and bucked his hips into the man’s waiting mouth, slammed his eyes closed at the loud, filthy sounds of slurping. With cock and balls in the warmth of McCree’s evil (beautiful, amazing) mouth, he flicked his tongue up and down the small cock from root to tip.

He pulled back with another lewd sound, leaving Hanzo’s cock and balls covered in saliva. McCree’s big hand came up, resting on the smaller man’s pelvis while his thumb rested on the underside of Hanzo’s cock, giving slow, lazy rubs along the length like he was rubbing a real clit. The thought had him gasping, mouth open, and he moaned out desperately.

“So pretty for me. Everything about you is nice ‘n pretty Hanzo. Come on, come for me, bet you’ll squirt ‘n make a damn mess of that nice skirt of yours,” the words were murmured out in a low, husky tone that hooked its way deep into Hanzo’s mind.

He pictured himself without his cock and balls, imagined himself with a tight little pussy and clit instead. He saw McCree’s big hand rubbing him off, felt himself getting wet between his thighs, arched his back up and keened again. His voice was raw and tight when he spoke, “S-Stop teasing, please…”  his eyes squeezed shut, tight, shame tinting his cheeks, neck, and chest, “Fuck my pussy, I want it. Need it so bad…”

“Don’t worry Sweetness, I will,” the man murmured and pressed another kiss to his thigh, “But yer nice ‘n young. You got more ‘n one go in you,” his thumb sped up on Hanzo’s twitching clit, his fingers not touching the hungry pussy beneath it yet, “Want you to cum for me first, wanna wring you dry, then I’ll fuck you dirty over my desk like a  proper little bitch…”

The sound Hanzo made was just beneath a yell, the coil of heat and pleasure in his belly snapping all at once as he came harder than he could ever remember, soaking McCree’s hand as he trembled and bucked his hips wildly. Stars dotted the back of his eyelids, his stomach tightened as his clit twitched violently under McCree’s fingers, his body  _ aching _ to have something inside of it…

He lay there for several long moments, trembling as he rode out the near-violent aftershocks of pleasure echoing through him like the ring of a loud bell. He didn’t even realize he had shed tears until he felt McCree’s prosthetic hand, smooth and gentle, wiping one away. The man was standing over him again, watching him with that same mixture of concern and lust from earlier.

“You alright, Darlin?” McCree asks.

That was a difficult question – one Hanzo didn’t want to think about. He was alright for the moment, still surging with the overflow of lust drumming a heavy beat in his ears and chest. He wasn’t so sure about after, though… “Yes,” he breathed, “That was…” he pondered a moment and drudged up the English word from his memory, “intense.”

“You look nice fallin’ apart like that. You gonna be alright for another go?”

Hanzo couldn’t help the sound that escaped him, a pathetic whine that he would deny to his dying day. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another orgasm like that, didn’t have it in him – but this wasn’t about his own pleasure he reminded himself. “I’m alright,” he breathed and spread his legs, “Please…”

“Don’t you worry Darlin, I got what you need,” a big, calloused hand pet over Hanzo’s trembling thigh. The hand shifted and gently ushered Hanzo to roll over, helping the process so it was easier with the hard desk. “Gonna work your little pussy open, just need you to stay relaxed for me.”

Hanzo felt himself relaxing as the static of his afterglow slowly worked over him. He let his muscles go lax, his feet finding purchase on the carpeted floor as he let the desk keep him propped up. Calm settled into him, something he so rarely felt. He heard a drawer open beside one of his thighs, heard the click of a bottle being uncapped. He found that he didn’t mind – McCree had been gentle with him so far.

The back of his skirt was pushed up to rest over his hips, exposing him to the man’s gaze. Without thinking, the younger man found himself spreading his legs a little wider.

“Goddamn beautiful,” McCree hummed, “So pretty for me. Lookit that pussy, gonna be tight for me.”

The first touch of a cool finger to Hanzo’s entrance had the man flinching slightly. It felt odd rubbing against him, not penetrating at first, just working around the hole. After a moment the oddness faded to something more pleasant, and he closed his eyes and thought of McCree’s big finger rubbing up and down the folds of his pussy.

Then it breached in, a slow, deep plunge that had Hanzo’s body going tense again. It was  _ far _ bigger than his own fingers, so  _ alien _ that it wasn’t his own. It sank in deep, further than he could reach himself, textured so differently. The stretch was nothing more than an uncomfortable burn, not unpleasant but still odd.

“Yer as tight as a virgin Darlin, relax for me…” McCree leaned over and rested his metal elbow on the desk beside Hanzo, murmured softly beside his ear, “So soft, so hot… Yer a dream come true…”

The words were drawled in such a lazy, honey tone that Hanzo couldn’t help but relax around the finger buried inside of him. If only McCree knew that Hanzo really was a virgin, that he’d never been with another person. But if he thought that Hanzo didn’t have any experience, he probably wouldn’t have agreed.

“There, just like that. Yer pussy’s so wet for me, tryin’ to suck me in real nice,” he started to move his hand, pulling out about halfway before pushing back in. He started a rhythm, the sensation still odd and alien, not pleasant but far from painful. McCree stood back up and Hanzo could feel the man’s eyes on his back, studying him. It brought both a rush of self-confidence and self-consciousness as he thought about how he looked.

Then the man crooked that big finger, angled it just right and hit Hanzo  _ there _ , sending a bolt of pleasure up through his gut and into his chest, making him let out a gasp while one of his legs twitched beneath him.

“There it is,” McCree mused, his finger pausing for just a moment. Then he pulled out and Hanzo whined as he felt empty, ashamed at himself for how needy he had quickly become. However McCree was quick to return, two fingers spearing the younger open, wider and deeper than before, pushing in and rubbing over that spot again. Suddenly the experience was a lot nicer, made Hanzo’s lust for more creep up into his belly as he rutted back helplessly.

“Greedy lil’ slut,” the bigger man huffed, a cold metal hand gripping Hanzo’s ass tight, pulling it aside to give those fingers better access. McCree curled his other fingers in, adjusted the angle of his hand, then started to pump his whole arm in a fast, brutal rhythm that had Hanzo suddenly whining. “Gonna give you a good ride, Darlin, gonna give that hungry little cunt exactly what it needs. It’s beggin’ me to be filled up to the brim, bet you’ve never had a cock as big as mine splittin’ you open.”

The filth spewing from the man’s mouth fed into Hanzo’s growing fantasy, had him rutting back harder and curling his arms in to bury his face. A third finger was suddenly added, the stretch became somewhat painful and it only added to the pleasure, made him tremble and beg softly for more.

“Gonna fuck you deep, put my cum in you an’ give you somethin’ to remember me by,” then suddenly the fingers were gone all at once. Hanzo whined and sobbed loudly, only then realizing there were actual tears rolling down his face – a mixture of desperate want and humiliation.

“Please,” he whimpered.

“Don’t you worry, I got what you need,” McCree’s voice was breathless, the man panting without having done much. Hanzo could hear the slick squelching sounds as the man rubbed his own cock with lube, felt something tight in his chest at the thought of what was about to happen.

He bit his tongue to hide the panic rising inside of him, too high on pleasure to be overly tense or worried.

“Got such a pretty lil’ pussy for my cock, Darlin. Gonna look so nice stretched around me…”

Hanzo felt the head of the man’s cock press against his opening, he could  _ feel _ the tip twitching against him lewdly, slick and ready to bury itself deep. There was the briefest pause, a held breath between them before his ring was stretched wide around the man. McCree’s fat prick sank in a deep, slow slide, in, in,  _ in _ far deeper than Hanzo thought possible.

Pain tickled up his spine and in his body from the stretch of it, and just as the younger worried he would feel McCree’s cock in his throat, the man’s thighs pressed firmly to Hanzo’s ass as he fully sheathed himself.

Both of them let out a heavy breath, taking a few moments to let themselves settle.

Hanzo had never felt so  _ full _ before. Fingers were one thing, McCree’s fingers had been another, but  _ this _ was… He breathed out, whined softly at the stagnation of sensation after having gone through so much in a short amount of time. He wanted more. At some point his clit had gone hard again, eager to be touched.

“M-McCree, move…please…” Hanzo’s voice was thin and tiny, overwhelmed with desire and pleasure.

“S…Sorry Darlin. Fuck yer pussy is so tight,  _ virgin _ tight…” McCree rutted hard against Hanzo’s backside, rubbing his tip just a little bit deeper, “If I’m not careful, I’m gonna blow before the fun part.”

It was a little ego stroke, but Hanzo took hold of the pride that flittered inside of him. Without thinking, he  opened his mouth, “Y-You promised to fill me up. Give me a ride. Hmm, you’re so big…”

“Shit!” the expletive sharp and hissed between clenched teeth, “Little minx. Little  _ brat _ …” Then suddenly McCree was pulling  _ out _ , leaving Hanzo wailing at the loss briefly before it turned to a warbled yelp. The man rammed back in, brutal and fast, the stretch and burn back, the fat meat of the man’s cock rubbing his prostate with every movement.

It was the start of a brutal rhythm. McCree leaned over Hanzo’s back, the press of cloth doing little to hide the blazing heat of the man’s skin as he all but covered Hanzo’s slighter figure. It was oddly comforting and pleasant, having a partner who was so much bigger than him, so much warmer.

Of course, it was difficult to focus on that as McCree’s hips rammed in deep, the man’s girth threatening to split Hanzo in two. There was hot breath on the back of Hanzo’s neck, the sounds of grunts and growls to go with it, the vision of McCree doubled over Hanzo, pumping his pussy full of that fat cock.

McCree didn’t hold much back, didn’t hesitate any longer. The room filled with the sounds of their breathy panting, McCree’s filthy monologue, and the slap of skin on skin. The man’s babbling had turned to white noise in Hanzo’s mind, still erotic but the meaning had long since slipped away. Perhaps he just found the gritty drawl of the man’s voice to be erotic in itself.

One of those big hands slipped down the back of Hanzo’s thighs, grabbed behind his knee and lifted the man’s leg up until it folded to rest his knee on the desk. The muscles in the back of his thighs protested the burning stretch, but it only added to the static fuzz of pure sensation burning in Hanzo’s belly, and on McCree’s next inward thrust the new position and angle got him  _ deeper _ .

Hanzo wailed again. More tears slid down his face, all of it too much.

Those big hands grabbed Hanzo’s hips, one hot, the other cold, both strong. The added leverage strengthened the force of each thrust, Hanzo feeling each one with his whole body from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head.

“Han, Darlin,” the words were sharper, mixed with a nip to the back of one of Hanzo’s ears, drawing him from his fog of overstimulation and pleasure. He let out a little whine, turned his head to look at the sweaty man bearing down over him, “I’m getting’ close. So fuckin’ close, touch yourself for me. Rub that little clitty, want you to cum on my cock…”

The words along were enough for another pulse of pleasure and lust to spike through Hanzo. He turned his face back into his arm and moved one hand down and around to the front of his skirt. His clit was hard and heavy, the tip so sensitive to even the lightest touch. As soon as he closed two fingers around himself he felt his inner walls clenching around the cock in his cunt, trying to pull it deeper,  _ wanting  _ to be bred.

He started rubbing himself up and down, fingers stroking furiously over the sensitive skin. It didn’t take much more before he was spraying a second load all over the desk and carpet below him. However the orgasm that rushed through him was intense and  _ loud _ . It roared in his ears, gripped every muscle in his body tight and hard.

He heard McCree shout behind him, ramming in as deep as he could get, rutting valiantly against Hanzo’s ass. He can feel it, the warmth coating him inside in thick shots of cum. McCree continues to rut and grind against his partner, his words a garbled mess of English and Spanish.

Hanzo’s hand is striped with his own cum. Both of them stopped moving, their mutual orgasms slowly winding down to the pleasant hum of tingles.

It didn’t take long, however, before McCree’s softening cock started to feel uncomfortable inside of him. Hanzo let out a little whine and shifted, the man above him seeming to get the wordless message as he pulled his hips back, cock slipping out messily, a trail of lube and cum dribbling down the back of Hanzo’s taint and balls.

There was a thump from behind Hanzo as McCree dropped back into his chair, followed by a low whistle, “That’s a right gorgeous sight…”

Self-consciousness made Hanzo bury his face again, shame starting to eat away at the relaxing afterglow.

McCree let out a low hum, “You alright, Darlin?” A gentle hand, warm and calloused, slid up the back of Hanzo’s thigh, around the globe of his ass, then flipped the skirt down to cover up the mess of the man’s hole.

Hanzo wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want the other man to know that. He sat up slowly, his body shaking slightly from the effort. Once he was on his feet, legs feeling weak, he nodded and attempted a smile, “I’ll be fine. That was good…”

McCree didn’t appear convinced, and reached out to gently take Hanzo’s hand, “C’mere Darlin, you look ready to fall over.” Before Hanzo could protest, his knee gave out and he collapsed into the man’s lap, big arms curling around him warm and welcoming.

McCree was still mostly dressed, save for the pants around his ankles. “I got ya,” the man murmured, “Why don’t we rest for a few minutes, get our breath back huh?”

Hanzo knew he should leave. He knew that staying was dangerous – reminded himself of that as he turned and buried his face in the man’s neck and inhaled the heady scent of sweat and cologne that filled his lungs. The skin was sun-warm and there was a prickly layer of stubble that scraped along his own skin.

He had thought McCree intended to just relax in his chair, but in the next moment Hanzo was shifted and lifted back to his feet, McCree standing behind him as he quickly pulled his pants up and tucked his cock away. “C’mere,” he murmured before pulling Hanzo back into his arms, lifting him easily and carrying him towards the sofa on the other side of the room.

Hanzo wanted to protest, and yet he didn’t. He buried himself back into McCree’s warmth, closed his eyes and felt the rush of them laying down on the couch. McCree laid on his back, head propped up on a throw pillow as he adjusted Hanzo atop him, a big hand stroking up and down the younger’s back.

“You’re free to go whenever, but you’re also welcome to stay as long as you like…”

Hanzo huffed softly. His throat still felt raw, his ass still felt abused, there was a mess of fluid between his thighs. He needed a shower and a bed. However, as he tucked himself into the warmth of McCree’s body and felt a big arm wrap around his back, he figured he could afford himself a few minutes of rest to regather himself.

He slipped into a contented, dreamless sleep…

* * *

Miraculously, Hanzo passed McCree’s class with an A that semester.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work. You're welcome to come chat with me on tumblr or on Discord, I don't bite unless asked.
> 
> I also want to give a special thanks to [Plotist](https://www.Plotist.com). I've been using this website for a few weeks now to help me organize and build my stories, and with NaNoWriMo coming up soon, I want to make sure others know about this really awesome tool as well. Build worlds, stories, and timelines, all free! Go check them out, or you can check out some of my stuff if you want. Links below!
> 
> tumblr: http://inkatheart.tumblr.com/  
> Discord: Julie#0744  
> Plotist: https://www.plotist.com/profiles/julie


End file.
